


Memento Mori

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fate, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вскоре после своего официального назначения капитаном на "Энтерпрайз" Джим начинает видеть сны о своей смерти. Но Спок неизменно оказывается рядом с ним в этих снах, и он умирает со спокойной душой. И чем больше снов он видит, тем больше влюбляется в Спока в реальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: смерть персонажа. Причём неоднократная. Не волнуйтесь, всё закончится хорошо.  
> Перевод [Memento Mori (Remember You Are Mortal)](http://the-dreamwalker.livejournal.com/5107.html) авторства scraplove.  
> Автор иллюстраций [Lira.](http://the-dreamwalker.livejournal.com/)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

  
_Столь горячо его люблю, что рада всем смертям._  
Джон Мильтон

_Корабль был полностью эвакуирован; единственные, кто остался на борту и продолжил неравный бой с азазонцами – капитан и его старший помощник. Они выстояли, но цена победы оказалась слишком высока. Азазонцы больше никому не причинят вреда, но капитан Кирк и коммандер Спок уже не смогут удостовериться в этом лично.  
Генератор работал исключительно на систему жизнеобеспечения, но все ресурсы уже были исчерпаны. Времени дождаться помощи не было.  
\- Полагаю, это конец, Спок.  
\- Думаю, да, капитан. Джим, - исправился он.  
Джим улыбнулся.  
\- Я бы не справился без тебя. И я говорю не только об этом сражении. В одиночку я не продержался бы капитаном и пяти минут.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы случилось подобное. Но я не сожалею о том, что пришлось сделать. Мы не могли поступить иначе.  
\- Я думал, для того, чтобы читать мои мысли, тебе нужно дотронуться до меня, - всё вокруг расплывалось.  
\- Я не читаю твои мысли. Но я был бы плохим другом, если после всего, через что мы прошли вместе, не мог их угадать.  
Джим улыбнулся ему, прежде чем начал медленно падать - ноги отказывались его держать. Его подхватили под руки и осторожно уложили на пол. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы узнать в сидящем рядом с ним человеке Спока. В конце концов, вспомнил он, больше на корабле никого нет.  
\- Спок?  
\- Да, Джим?  
\- Я рад, что ты здесь. То есть, мне жаль, что ты тоже умрёшь. Чёрт. Но я рад, что мне не придётся умирать в одиночестве. Я всегда этого боялся. Умирать не так страшно, когда рядом ты.  
\- Ты не одинок, Джим, - промолвил Спок - минуточку, он действительно так сказал? - обняв его одной рукой и притянув к себе. - Я с тобой. Как и должно быть.  
Последнее, что помнил Джим - коснувшиеся его лба тёплые пальцы._

 

Взмокший от пота Джим, задыхаясь, сел на кровати. У него ещё никогда не было подобных снов. Разумеется, он иногда видел собственную смерть – особенно после того, как чудом избегал её в реальности. Сорвавшийся с утёса автомобиль, Тарсус 4, битва с Неро. Но эти сны никогда не были настолько яркими.  
К тому же там он всегда был один.  
Джим с детства знал, что умрёт в одиночестве. Его отец был мёртв. Мать никогда не заботилась о нём больше, чем это было необходимо. Сэм, его лучший друг, бросил брата, не задумываясь. Умом Джим понимал, почему Сэм решил уехать, но где-то в глубине души затаился обиженный двенадцатилетний подросток, не понимающий, почему его старший брат не мог остаться хотя бы ради него.  
Пусть видеть подробности своей смерти было немного жутковато, мысль, что он был не один, утешала его. Пусть даже рядом был просто Спок – а ведь никто не назовёт их лучшими друзьями. Коллеги, и ничего больше.

\---

_Рубашка Джима была разодрана в клочья. Его неспособность вернуться с миссии в непорванной одежде уже стала расхожей шуткой - и этот раз не был исключением. Но ведь на этот раз даже рубашка Спока не смогла избежать подобной участи.  
Сосредоточиться на этих глупых мыслях было легче, чем думать о надвигающейся смерти. До возвращения "Энтерпрайза" оставалось не меньше пяти часов, и он не протянет столько в нынешнем состоянии.  
\- Спок, ты ведь позаботишься о моём корабле? - как будто он мог сказать "нет".  
\- Разумеется, капитан. Я буду исполнять обязанности вашего заместителя, пока вы снова не придёте в норму.  
Сердце Джима сжалось. Вулканцы не дают ложных обещаний, и, Спок, должно быть, сильно расстроен, если говорит так.  
\- Спок, - осторожно улыбнулся он, и тут же поморщился от боли. - Взгляни на неё.  
В их нынешнем положении это было немного затруднительно, но Спок, поддерживая спину Джима бедром и приподнимая ему голову левой рукой, внимательно осмотрел рану.  
\- Каковы шансы, что я выживу?  
\- Я... предпочёл бы не высчитывать их, Джим.  
\- Ладно, я тоже. Но придётся смириться с тем, что если здесь в течение пяти минут каким-то чудом не объявится Боунс - я покойник. И я должен знать, что моё судно останется в надёжных руках. Я всегда мог рассчитывать на тебя. Пожалуйста, пусть и этот раз не станет исключением.  
\- Ты всегда можешь на меня положиться, - Спок провёл правой рукой по его лицу.  
\- Я рад, - хрипло пробормотал Джим. Похоже, пятиминутный расчёт был чересчур оптимистичным. - Береги себя, Спок. Я был... всегда буду...  
\- Твоим другом. Да, Джим.  
\- Долгой жизни... и процветания...  
\- Джим!_

Прошло чуть больше недели с того сна. Джим думал, что это больше не повторится, но, очевидно, он ошибался. Второй сон был похож на первый, но больше не событиями, а ощущениями. Он вновь умирал не в одиночестве и со спокойной душой.  
И, хотя он отказывался признаваться себе в этом, он был рад не только этому. Он был рад, что рядом с ним оказался именно _Спок._  
Интересно. Возможно, Старый Спок прав, и они могут стать замечательными друзьями.  
Возможно, он мог бы подсказать ему, как этого добиться.

\---

Как выяснилось, у Старого Спока действительно была идея. Спок упомянул, что он и другой Джим провели много времени за совместной игрой в трёхмерные шахматы. Джим был немного удивлён, когда Спок согласился на его предложение сыграть вместе, но подумал, что вести так себя со старшим офицером вполне логично.  
Спок был удивлён гораздо больше, когда Джим успешно пробил его защиту во время первой же игры.  
– Удивительно. Ваша стратегия – или её отсутствие – весьма эффективна.  
– Следует выстроить специальную стратегию, основанную на нелогичности, чтобы играть против логиков вроде вас, Спок.  
– В самом деле, капитан.  
Джим вспомнил свой сон.  
– Называй меня Джимом, Спок. То есть, я знаю, нас вряд ли можно считать друзьями, но мне бы хотелось это изменить.  
Изучающий взгляд тёмных глаз.  
– Полагаю, с тобой говорил мой коллега.  
– Да, он... Минуточку, ты что, знаешь о нём? Почему же вселенная до сих пор не взорвалась?  
– Он не вполне честно описал, что произойдёт со вселенной, если мы встретимся.  
– То есть, он мне солгал? – Джим не совсем понимал, почему чувствует себя преданным. Вероятно, из-за того, что во время мелдинга Старый Спок дал ему почувствовать – Джим всегда может доверять ему.  
И, может быть, из-за снов.  
– Я не думаю, что у посла были дурные намерения. Он сказал мне, что хотел бы дать нам возможность сотрудничать друг с другом без его вмешательства.  
Джиму пришла в голову новая мысль.  
– Ха. Думаю, он не упоминал, что _не говорил_ мне о парадоксе, просто сказал, что я не могу сообщить тебе о нём, а я _подумал_ , он имеет в виду, что вселенная схлопнется. Он знал, что я подумал, но не сказал мне правду. Какое коварство. И ты на это способен?  
– Думаю, подобного рода "коварству" он научился за долгие годы общения с твоей копией. Посол сказал мне, что мы даже представить не можем, как наша дружба способна нас изменить.  
– Слишком много давления со стороны. Мне бы не хотелось быть твоим другом единственно потому, что другая версия тебя когда-то давно дружила с другой версией меня и вновь хочет пережить золотые дни молодости через нас. Чтоб ты знал, я думаю, Старый Спок – да, я его так называю, нечего поднимать брови – и Старый Я отлично работали вместе, и он хочет, чтобы с нами было то же самое. Но боится, что слишком сильно нарушил течение времени, чтобы всё случилось само собой. Вот что, давай на время забудем о предполагаемом предназначении. Как насчёт ещё одной партии?  
– Согласен, капитан. Джим.  
Джим ликовал. Может, этот дух товарищества действительно сможет перейти из снов в реальность.

\---

_Сержант двадцать девятого американского полка Джеймс Кирк насквозь промок, замёрз, и чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и несчастным. Шёл тысяча девятьсот сорок второй год, его полк находился во Франции уже больше года, а битвы следовали одна за другой. Единственное, что делало войну в какой-то степени терпимой - пятьдесят второй британский полк, который размещался по соседству с ними. Хотя сначала по прибытии американцы считали своих британских коллег довольно занудными, солдаты быстро сдружились. Капитан Пайк, глава американского полка, и полковник Моррис, возглавлявший британцев, сопротивлялись любым попыткам разделить солдат. Как могли, они пытались изменить ситуацию в лучшую сторону, чтобы солдаты не чувствовали себя одиноко в чужой стране.  
Джим был рад этому – ведь своего лучшего друга он нашёл именно в пятьдесят втором полку. Лейтенант Бенджамин Грэйсон был настоящим лучом света в этом аду на земле, который называли войной. Единственный человек, с которым он был близок до этого – Леонард МакКой, санитар американского полка, не раз спасавший Джиму жизнь после боя. Бен же – совсем другое дело. Он сражался бок о бок с Джимом, прикрывая его спину и доверяя ему защищать себя.  
\- Привет, Джим.  
Помяни чёрта...  
\- И тебе, Бен. Узнал что-нибудь новое о предполагаемой атаке?  
Джим уже догадался, что дело неважно, когда Бен приблизился к нему.  
\- Вероятно, нам следует поговорить наедине.  
Это было плохим знаком, но Джим отвёл его к себе в палатку, вручив по дороге наполненный чаем термос.  
\- Я знал, что ты вернёшься поздно, поэтому захватил тебе чай из столовой.  
\- Спасибо, Джим.  
Несколько минут Бен собирался с мыслями, прихлёбывая чай.  
\- У нас осталось мало времени. Капитан Пайк полагает, что это случится на рассвете, и полковник Моррис с ним согласен.  
\- Проклятье.  
Оставалось действительно совсем мало времени.  
На них напали незадолго до рассвета. Немцы быстро и жестоко расправлялись с союзниками. До войны Джим не был особо религиозен, но когда он, раненый, упал на землю, то стал молиться за Бена – чтобы тот смог пережить этот день, пусть даже без него.  
Была некая ирония в том, что Бен рухнул на землю всего в двух футах от него. И Джим внезапно вспомнил, почему он не верил в бога.  
Немцы покинули разрушенный лагерь так же быстро, как и появились в нём, не потрудившись добить умирающих. Очевидно, не хотели тратить впустую боеприпасы.  
Для Джеймса Кирка или Бена Грэйсона это уже не имело значения. Когда солнце взошло над горизонтом, освещая собой землю, которую ни один из них не мог назвать родной, Джим, собравшись с силами, нашёл на ощупь руку Бена. Тонкие пальцы сжали его руку в ответ.  
Переплетя пальцы, они глубоко вздохнули - в последний раз. _

Джим едва успел в душевую, где после, совсем обессиленный, рухнул на пол. Он уже участвовал в битвах, а на редкость реалистичные сны о собственной смерти посещали его уже много месяцев, но это было совсем другое. В космических сражениях никто не видит кровь и смерть в таком количестве. Если войны всё ещё и велись, то не таким образом.  
– Джим, тебе плохо? – дверь на противоположной стене медленно открылась, и Спок вошёл внутрь.  
– Всё хорошо, Спок. Извини, если разбудил тебя.  
– Извинения нелогичны, – значит, разбудил. Чёрт. – И, кажется, твоё состояние вряд ли можно обозначить словом "хорошо" даже по твоим ужасающе низким стандартам. Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?  
Чтобы дойти до подобного, понадобилось бессчетное число шахматных партий, но Джим подумал, что оно того стоило.  
– Можешь... помочь мне подняться на ноги? Я должен почистить зубы.  
– Разумеется, Джим.  
Джим не особо верил в их предназначение, судьбу и прочее, но подумал, что их дружбу действительно можно назвать великой, когда Спок подхватил его под руку. На нём не было никакой одежды помимо боксёров, так что тесному физическому контакту не могла препятствовать ткань, но Спок не подал виду, что это его беспокоит. Чтобы проявить вежливость, Джим попытался думать исключительно о виде, открывавшемся с капитанского мостика – дабы его хаотичные человеческие мысли не замутили идеально мыслящий мозг Спока.  
– Твои мысли ничего мне не сделают, Джим. Не зацикливайся на этом, – должно быть, Спок почувствовал его сомнение, потому что добавил:  
– Я не нахожу твои мысли враждебными по отношению ко мне, хотя ценю твоё уважение. Мой коллега говорил, есть высокая вероятность того, что наши разумы будут хорошо контактировать – и думаю, он прав.  
Это... довольно удивительно, думал Джим, водя щёткой по зубам. Закончив, он обернулся, намереваясь поблагодарить Спока, но заметил, что тот странно на него смотрит.  
– Джим, я могу спросить, что вызвало у тебя такую реакцию?  
– Можешь спрашивать о чём угодно, Спок, ты же знаешь. Кошмарный сон о древней войне.  
– Ясно. Думаешь, этот кошмар повторится? Если да, то полагаю, что смогу помочь тебе.  
– Правда? Как?  
– У вулканцев есть специальная техника спокойного сна. Думаю, поскольку ты человек, то всё равно будешь видеть сны, просто не запомнишь их.  
Джим хотел было отказаться, заверив его, что всё нормально, но передумал. Спок не предложил бы ничего, что ему было неловко делать, а Джиму действительно стоило хорошо выспаться.  
– Было бы здорово. Спасибо, Спок.  
– Не за что, Джим, – осторожно улыбнувшись – только Джим и мог заметить его улыбку – Спок последовал за ним в каюту. Он подождал, пока Джим устроится в кровати, положил руку ему на лоб.  
– Yuk’uh, друг мой. Спи.  
Если что-нибудь и снилось Джиму той ночью, он этого не помнил.

\---  


_Смерть грозила Джиму множество раз за последние годы. Пси2000, возвращение Кодоса, сражение с Гари Митчеллом – лишь малая часть примеров. Но хотя Джим часто думал о своей смерти, мысль о том, что он примет её из рук лучшего друга никогда не приходила ему в голову.  
Не то чтобы у него был выбор. Всё это случилось слишком быстро – странное поведение Спока, выяснение причины, полёт на Вулкан в попытке спасти его, сражение – до смерти на песке его родной планеты. Но он просто не мог отказаться, когда был, возможно, единственным шансом Спока на выживание.  
Джим не хотел, чтобы всё зашло так далеко, но он ничего не мог изменить. Как он уже говорил Боунсу – смерть Спока не то, ради чего они прибыли на Вулкан. Если он должен умереть, чтобы защитить друга, то так оно и будет. Он смирился. В мире нет никого, похожего на Спока, и Джим скорее умрёт, чем будет жить дальше без него.  
И когда у него в глазах начало темнеть, он с грустью подумал о своём друге. Он знал, Спок во всём будет винить себя, и жалел, что не может сказать ему – всё хорошо.  
Что его последние мысли были о нём. _

Это было неожиданно, и Джим не знал, что и думать. Сон был совершенно не похож на те, что он видел раньше. Он часто видел себя и Спока где-нибудь в будущем – причем подобные сны вполне могли стать реальностью. Иногда их забрасывало в другое время и место, как когда они были солдатами во Второй Мировой войне – это уж точно никак не могло сбыться. Сейчас всё было по-другому.  
Словно это уже где-то происходило.  
Странно было думать об этом, и Джим не мог даже понять, с чего он взял, что это не просто сон.  
Полчаса спустя во время разговора со Старым Споком он понял, откуда такое чувство. Странно было осознавать, что это случилось с ними в другом измерении. Осознавать, что подобное вообще могло случиться. Что Спок способен на физическое насилие, особенно по отношению к нему – инцидент на мостике не считается, ведь Джим нарочно его тогда спровоцировал. Они работали на "Энтерпрайзе" бок о бок уже около года, и шахматы, бесконечные отчёты и общие потери сплотили их. Ну, потери переживал скорее Джим, а Спок не давал тому удариться в самобичевание. Так поступают друзья. Джим был уверен, у них прекрасно сложились отношения.  
Этот пон-фарр был весьма опасной вещью, раз Спок под его влиянием мог разозлиться до такой степени, чтобы придушить лучшего друга. Вот главное, что он вынес из разговора. И он был рад узнать, что Боунс из другой вселенной оказался достаточно ловок, чтобы сохранить Джиму жизнь и решить проблему.  
Джим сделал мысленную пометку узнать, когда это случилось со Старым Споком, прежде чем вернуться ко сну.

\---

_Джеймс спрятался за деревом, перехватив мушкет поудобнее. Кто-то приближался. Наверняка солдаты – разыскивают его, чтобы пристрелить за дезертирство. Но как ещё он мог поступить, когда получил письмо от матери?  
Кем бы этот человек ни был, он подошёл слишком близко. Шаг. Второй. Джеймс выскочил из-за своего укрытия и поднял мушкет.  
\- Можете опустить оружие. Я не хочу причинять вам вреда, - промолвил темноволосый человек его возраста, чей акцент на оставлял никаких сомнений относительно его родины.  
\- Дезертир? Я тоже.  
\- В самом деле, - он колебался. - Вы, наверное, сочтёте мою компанию нежелательной в такое время.  
\- Шутишь? Буду только рад. Джеймс Кирк, Риверсайд, Мэриленд.  
\- Бенджамин Грэйсон, Оксфорд.  
Вероятно, было не очень умной идеей доверять этому парню. Грэйсон - британец, и может сдать его любой из армий, но что-то подсказывало Джеймсу, что он так не сделает.  
\- Ладно. У меня здесь рядом убежище. Пошли, обменяемся историями.  
\- Думаю, это было бы замечательно, мистер Кирк.  
\- Зови меня Джим, Бен. Или лучше "Бенджамин"?  
\- Как хочешь.  
\- Хорошо. В общем, завербовался, как только здесь появились солдаты с континента. Меня не призывали, я просто верил, что делаю хорошее дело. Но на прошлой неделе я получил письмо от матери. Мой брат-лоялист присоединился к британской армии. Как, чёрт побери, я могу стрелять в британцев, зная, что среди них может оказаться и он? Мой друг, санитар из моей бывшей части, помог мне инсценировать недомогание, и я сбежал.  
\- Моя история куда менее героична.  
\- Не думаю, что моя – образец для подражания. Я не собираюсь осуждать тебя, Бен. Кроме того, если нас найдут, мы оба покойники вне зависимости от причины побега.  
Бен приподнял бровь, словно это его немного удивило.  
\- У тебя есть причина. Я же оставил своих просто потому, что эта война бессмысленна. Если колонисты хотят быть свободными от Британии, то пусть будут. Нельзя убивать, чтобы формально сохранить границы королевства. Думаю, это всё тщеславие короля, которому греет душу мысль о неохватности его земель.  
\- И дешевом сырье.  
\- Разумеется.  
Дезертиры мало где могли найти укрытие – особенно дезертиры из двух противостоящих армий. Прятаться вечно невозможно, и в конце концов их всё же нашли.  
Солдаты оказались британцами – что ж, это было даже к лучшему.  
\- К стене, дезертир. Ты тоже, бунтарское отродье.  
Они подчинились - сопротивление было бы бесполезно. Джим прислонился к стене и, когда солдаты вскинули мушкеты, взял Бена за руку.  
\- Готовься!  
Бен переплёл его пальцы со своими, и сковывавшее Джима напряжение ушло.  
\- Целься!  
Джим слегка улыбнулся. Страха не было. Побег, месяцы скитаний – всё это стоило того, чтобы встретить Бена.  
\- Пли!_

 

Джим посчитал большим шагом вперёд то, что на сей раз ему не пришлось со всех ног бежать в душевую из страха, что иначе его вырвет прямо на пол. Но сердце бешено колотилось, а пот продолжал литься ручьём – поэтому он всё же пошёл туда.  
Он умывался холодной водой, когда Спок вошёл внутрь.  
– Джим?  
– Привет.  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Да, просто очередной дикий сон. Бывало и хуже.  
– Я... рад, что всё нормально. Тебе нужна моя помощь?  
На сей раз в этом не было острой необходимости, о чём Джим и хотел сообщить ему, но... Вулканцы не используют свои телепатические навыки просто так. А Спок предлагал помощь, хотя и знал, что Джим вполне мог обойтись без неё.  
Ух ты. Спок волновался. Это было... чертовски приятно.  
– Спасибо, Спок. Было бы замечательно.  
Он поплёлся назад в каюту, Спок следом – внимательно наблюдая за ним, словно не до конца поверил, что "всё в порядке". Его друг всегда был таким дотошно-занудливым, или просто Джим обращал на это слишком много внимания? Наверное, и то, и другое. Джим усмехнулся, закутавшись в одеяло.  
– Ещё раз спасибо, Спок. Ты просто чудо.  
– Это моя работа. Спокойной ночи, Джим.  
Последнее, что помнил Джим перед тем, как провалиться в сон – осторожно коснувшиеся его лба тёплые пальцы.

\---

_Облако красной пыли вдалеке отметило путь Серранстивлена и его спутников, пересекавших пустыню. Они хотели забрать то, что по закону принадлежало Дому Сарека, но его сторонники собирались остановить их.  
С'Дженес держал липру наготове. Он хотел оглянуться и посмотреть на стоявшего рядом Спока, но решил ограничиться мысленным зовом. Им нельзя было отвлекаться.  
\- **T’hy’la,** \- услышал он его мысленную речь, - **будь осторожен. Они не сдадутся легко.**  
\- **Не бойся, k’hat’n’dlawa. Я всегда осторожен.**  
На этом беседа прекратилась. Противник подошёл достаточно близко. Началась битва.  
Спок и С'Дженес старались не отходить далеко друг от друга, но это не помогло. С'Дженес сразу почувствовал, когда его t’hy’la упал замертво.  
Зная, что пытаться выжить для него теперь бессмысленно, он отбросил инстинкт самосохранения и позволил управлять собой гневу и жажде мести. Некоторое время он успешно прореживал ряды мародёров, но вскоре его настигло лезвие чьей-то липры.  
С'Дженес радовался смерти – возможности вновь встретиться со Споком. Он был бы никем без него._

Впервые за долгие месяцы Джим проснулся, тяжело дыша. С тех пор, как он стал капитаном "Энтерпрайза", ему ещё никогда не снилось ничего подобного. Он не вполне понимал, в чём именно дело...  
Что за чушь.  
Он отлично понимал, в чём дело. Во всех снах, что видел Джим, они со Споком были друзьями - невероятно близкими, но всё же друзьями. И за все эти месяцы, что они сближались в реальности, Джим всё больше и больше влюблялся в своего друга.  
И последний сон просто был воплощением его глубоко затаённого желания. Он знал, что означает "t’hy’la" - не только стандартный перевод этого вулканского термина, но и его настоящее значение, для которого нельзя подобрать слов, которое можно лишь прочувствовать. Быть частью единого целого – вот сущность t’hy’la. То, чего всегда хотел Джим.  
Он направился в душевую, умыться холодной водой – это неплохо помогало ему после самых тяжёлых снов – про себя надеясь, что Спок услышит его, как это иногда случалось, и захочет проверить.  
Получилось. Действительно услышал.  
– Джим, ты в порядке?  
– Да, всё нормально. Как обычно.  
Спок слегка приподнял бровь – так у него обозначалось волнение.  
– Как долго ты уже видишь кошмары, Джим?  
Он пожал плечами, вытирая лицо.  
– Кажется, с тех пор, как стал капитаном.  
Спок приподнял обе брови – теперь он был удивлён.  
– Я не знал об этом.  
Джим снова пожал плечами.  
– Мы тогда ещё не были хорошо знакомы. Но мой первый серьёзный кошмар ты и так застал, помнишь?  
– Понятно. Надеюсь, этот сон был менее беспокойным?  
– Да. Бывало и хуже.  
Как обычно, Спок поинтересовался, не нужна ли ему помощь. Джим раздумывал над этим, пока они шли в его каюту. Каждый раз, когда Джим просыпался из-за кошмара, Спок, удостоверившись, что он в порядке, помогал ему спокойно заснуть. Это стало обычаем. Настоящим ритуалом, чёрт побери. Джим, подгоняемый своим последним сном, намеревался всё изменить.  
Он лёг, подождал, пока Спок не прикоснётся к нему.  
– И всё-таки это был замечательный сон. Потому что там мы были t’hy’la.  
Никаких намёков. Джим всегда бросался в омут головой вперёд.  
– И это... было приемлемо для тебя?  
– Честно говоря, это было просто восхитительно. Ну, а для тебя?  
– По... пожалуй.  
Чёрт возьми. Он заставил Спока заикаться. Джим в жизни не смог бы объяснить, почему это звучало так сексуально.  
– Знаешь, думаю, тебя стоит познакомить с земным обычаем поцелуя на ночь.  
– Всегда рад узнавать что-нибудь новое.  
Джим не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда, обняв Спока одной рукой за шею, притянул его к себе. Лежащая у него на лбу ладонь вулканца скользнула к волосам, и Джим, вздрогнув от удовольствия, на ощупь отыскал вторую руку и переплёл его пальцы со своими.

Некоторое время спустя они прервали поцелуй, и Джим вновь смог вдохнуть. Он усмехнулся, увидев, что лицо Спока немного позеленело, и, окончательно осмелев, спросил:  
– А о такой вещи, как объятия, ты слышал?  
"Румянец" стал гораздо ярче.  
– Да, но никогда не практиковал.  
– Так уж получилось, что я в этом деле мастер. Иди сюда, и я всё тебе покажу. Если, конечно, подобное не перевернёт твой идеально логичный разум с ног на голову.  
– Не думаю, Джим, – промолвил Спок, устраиваясь рядом с ним. – Как я уже говорил, я не нахожу твои мысли чем-то враждебным. Наши разумы отлично настроены друг на друга. В конце концов, мы t’hy’la.  
Джим не знал, что можно сказать в ответ – что не прозвучит слишком сентиментально. Поэтому он остановился на том, что немного увеличил температуру в комнате и обнял Спока, положив голову ему на плечо.  
– Спокойной ночи, Спок.  
– Совершенно спокойной, Джим. Спи крепко.  
Должно быть, сказалось присутствие Спока – Джиму никогда не спалось лучше.

\---

_Боунс перепробовал всё, что только мог, но, в конце концов, был вынужден признать своё бессилие. Он никак не мог остановить действие вируса.  
\- Мне жаль, Джим.  
Джим не обратил внимания на его нарочито резкий тон.  
\- Всё нормально, Боунс. Есть вещи, которые даже ты не в силах изменить. Спасибо, что попытался.  
\- Чёрт побери... - Боунс крепко сжал протянутую ему руку. - Ты хороший человек, Джеймс Тибериус Кирк, и хороший капитан. Нет никого на этом судне, кто не согласился бы со мной. Не забывай этого. Мы не забудем тебя.  
\- Я тоже не забуду тебя, Боунс, - Джима до глубины сердца тронули слова его обычно сварливого друга. - Наверное, я никогда бы не добился всего этого без твоей поддержки.  
Мгновение Боунс колебался, затем порывисто поцеловал Джима в лоб и вышел из палаты.  
\- Он не выносит подобных сцен. Что ж, остались только ты и я, Спок.  
\- Да, Джим, - Спок покинул свой наблюдательский пост в углу. - Я могу что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Просто... побудь здесь.  
\- Разумеется, Джим. Моё место рядом с тобой, - он взял его за руки.  
\- Знаешь, без тебя я бы тоже ничего не добился. Ты помогал мне с самого начала.  
\- И всё, что я сделал, ты возместил мне в десятикратном размере. Я... Джим, не оставляй меня одного. Не уходи, ведь я не могу последовать за тобой.  
\- Спок... - Джим сморгнул набежавшие было на глаза слёзы. - Мне жаль. Ты ведь знаешь, если бы я мог, то сделал всё ради тебя. Но здесь я не властен.  
Спок мягко провёл пальцами по тыльной стороне его ладони, прося прощения.  
\- Знаю, t’hy’la. Извини, что причиняю тебе ещё большую боль.  
\- Не извиняйся. Всё хорошо. Ты со мной здесь и сейчас... любые мои неприятности меркнут, когда ты рядом.  
\- Если бы я мог, то остался с тобой навсегда, k’diwa.  
\- Я знаю. И этого достаточно.  
\- Недостаточно, - резко и зло прошептал Спок.  
\- Любовь моя, прошу, посмотри на меня, - Джим подождал, пока Спок не сделает, как он сказал, и увидел, что его тёмные глаза влажно поблескивают. - Мой разум открыт. Ты можешь почувствовать то же, что и я. Так скажи мне, неужели я действительно боюсь?  
\- Нет, Джим.  
\- Или сержусь на тебя?  
\- Нет.  
\- Скажи, что ты чувствуешь во мне, t’hy’la.  
\- Ты... сожалеешь. О том, что придётся оставить корабль, своих друзей... и меня. Ты волнуешься за нас. Но за себя ты спокоен.  
\- Да. Ты знаешь, почему?  
\- Потому что... я с тобой.  
\- Да, - становилось всё труднее сосредоточиться на разговоре. Джим догадывался, что ему осталось совсем немного. - Я не просто не одинок – я нашёл свою недостающую половину, как бы затёрто это не звучало. И я люблю тебя, Спок.  
\- Taluhk nash-veh k’dular, k’hat’n’dlawa. Да пребудет мир в душе твоей._

 

Пробуждение было постепенным – просто в какой-то момент Джим осознал, что скорее бодрствует, чем спит. Он перевернулся на другой бок и увидел, что Спок смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза.  
– Джим... - выдохнул он, коснувшись его лица.  
– Привет, - улыбнулся Джим. Заметив, что Спок не улыбается в ответ, он спросил:  
– Что-то случилось?  
– С тобой всё хорошо, ashal-veh?  
– Да, вполне. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Помедлив секунду, Спок нерешительно протянул руку. Джим кивнул, и горячие пальцы легли на висок. Нахлынуло постепенно становящееся привычным чувство единения. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы разобраться в мыслях Спока и всё понять.  
Спок видел его сон.

И, хотя он и находил подобный опыт весьма интересным, ему было страшно и больно. Джим мысленно позвал его:  
\- **Я здесь, t’hy’la, со мной всё хорошо. Тебе не нужно волноваться...**  
Прошло несколько минут, а может, и часов, прежде чем они отделились друг от друга. Но только мысленно. Как только слияние закончилось, Спок притянул Джима к себе.  
– T’hy’la.  
– Да, любовь моя. Я с тобой. Я тебя не брошу.  
– T’hy’la, – повторил Спок, переплетая их пальцы и покрывая лицо Джима быстрыми поцелуями. – Прошу, никогда не оставляй меня.  
Джим стиснул его запястье.  
– Приложу все усилия. Если ты пообещаешь мне то же самое.  
– Разумеется, talukh-veh, – прижавшись щекой к его лбу, он скрестил под одеялом их ноги и притянул Джима к себе ещё ближе. Тот улыбнулся, и, в последний раз пожав его руку, вновь уснул.  
Ему ничего не снилось.

\---  


_Был чудесный день – такие дни и созданы для лета в Нью-Мексико. Обычно Джим выходил из дома только утром и вечером, но в этот раз погода почему-то чудила, и в полдень температура поднялась до двадцати четырёх градусов по Цельсию. Как ни странно, ему это понравилось. Особенно ему понравилась возможность посидеть рядом со Споком на крыльце, в сотый раз перечитывая "Историю двух городов".  
Некоторое время спустя он поднял глаза от книги и, посмотрев Споку в лицо, спросил:  
\- Ты скучаешь по ним?  
Вопрос звучал туманно, но Спок знал, о чём он говорит.  
\- Иногда. Я не променял бы проведённое на "Энтерпрайзе" время на все блага вселенной, но я почти рад, что мы вышли в отставку. И хотя я редко бываю так категоричен – я бесконечно рад, что мне больше не нужно беспокоиться о твоей безопасности.  
Джим усмехнулся.  
\- Так я и думал. Пожалуй, я тоже. Я становился слишком раздражительным последнее время. Хорошо, что мы ушли вовремя. Всё получилось намного лучше, чем в старой вселенной. Старый Спок говорил, что Старого Меня назначили адмиралом, когда ему и сорока не исполнилось, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело.  
\- Эта ситуация была бы куда менее желательной, если бы не была плодом наших с тобой усилий, - отозвался Спок, потянувшись, чтобы взять его за руку.  
\- Хм-м-м, - он лениво улыбнулся. - Я уже говорил, что получил сообщение от Уилла Деккера?  
\- Еще нет.  
\- Так вот, "Энтерпрайз" в полном порядке. Уилл пока ничего не сломал. Все наши молодые офицеры остались на судне, и теперь подают пример всем остальным.  
\- Не скажу, что меня это удивляет.  
\- Меня тоже. Думаю, Уилл и моя девочка отлично сработаются. Довольно любезно с его стороны сообщать мне о ней.  
\- Капитан Деккер знает, что вы будете постоянно волноваться за свой корабль - по крайней мере, пока полностью не привыкните к своей отставке.  
\- Он славный паренёк. Хотя из-за него я чувствую себя совсем старым.  
\- Люди неизменно придают слову "старый" отрицательное значение. Это совершенно нелогично.  
\- Объясни, - улыбнулся Джим, прислонившись к нему.  
\- Разве это плохо - прожить достаточно долго, до так называемой "старости"? Для тех, чья работа так же опасна, как наша, это практически подвиг.  
\- Хм, никогда об этом не думал.  
\- Какая неожиданность.  
\- Вы посмотрите на его сарказм. С этим нужно что-то делать.  
\- У нас теперь много времени для этого "чего-то".  
Джим моргнул. Ведь Спок слышал, как это звучит? Он и вправду сейчас неприлично пошутил? Джим поднял глаза. Наверное, ему просто показалось.  
Или нет.  
Спок действительно пошутил. И это прозвучало... неожиданно завлекательно.  
\- Ещё один плюс - отсутствие принудительного планирования времени. У нас есть свобода делать, что захочется и когда захочется, и никакие приказы командования уже не помешают. Полагаю, это следует продемонстрировать.  
О да. Несомненный плюс._

Джим проснулся в их каюте на "Энтерпрайзе". Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы вспомнить – у них нет дома в Нью-Мексико, они пока что не в отставке и, разумеется, далеко не старики – разве что по меркам совсем юных подростков.  
– Джим, – раздался тихий шёпот у его лица.  
– Хм?  
– Это был самый лучший сон, – Спок скользнул тонкими пальцами по его губам, затем стал теребить волосы. – Я очень хочу, чтобы так случилось на самом деле. Надеюсь, это будет тебе дополнительной причиной вести себя менее рискованно.  
Было недостойным коварством вытягивать из Джима обещание, играя на его слабости – то есть, на волосах. Он хотел было расстроиться по этому поводу, но не захотел тратить зря силы. И быстро согласился, чтобы не терять время.  
За последние два года он множество раз видел свою смерть – все возможные варианты – но она никогда не пугала его, потому что с ним всегда был Спок. Мысль о том, что, когда придёт время, он не будет одинок, успокаивала его, но последний сон заставил взглянуть на вещи немного иначе.  
Он умрёт со спокойной душой, если рядом с ним будет его друг. Но куда лучше мирной смерти на его руках жизнь вместе с ним – такая долгая, как только получится. 


End file.
